AirKor
is Dharak's Battle Gear and it belongs to Emperor Barodius. It is unknown if it is related to JetKor in any way other than having Kor on the end of its name. Information Description Attachable wings allow a Bakugan monster to fly at supersonic speed. The wings rotate to allow the wearer to hover in the air. Made from dense metal, it can sustain multiple blows. Super giant energy bolts can be discharged from Airkor to defeat opponents. It starts sparkling inside the green ore-like parts on the chest. And the lights spread into a large-size ore attached to the wings. Then, a number of bright light balls shining in green come out and coat around Dharak. The lights become the weapon, which protects Dharak as well as the energy shots, which zap to the opponents. When activated, the wings also sparkle, and it discharges a powerful light wave like a seven-colored prism to all directions. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia In ''Final Fury'', it helped Dharak to defeat the Castle Knights from Neathia in a war with Krakix, Strikeflier, Lumagrowl, Sabator and Lythirus. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In ''Divide and Conquer'', it helped Dharak defeat Sabator and Nurzak in Gundalia and was thought to have killed them, but in reality, they were sent in-between dimensions by the Sacred Orb. In ''Colossus Dharak'', Barodius combined AirKor with Dharak Colossus to help him fight and defeat Lumino Dragonoid. In [[Dragonoid Colossus (episode)|''Dragonoid Colossus (episode)]], it was still connected to Dharak when he battled Linehalt, but he didn't use it in the battle. In ''True Evolution, it helped Dharak fight against Blitz Dragonoid and removed his Battle Gear, Axator Gear, but was later defeated Blitz Dragonoid along with Dharak. ;Ability Cards * Airkor Zayin: Game The Gold version has 50 Gs, the Silver version has 70 Gs and the Copper version has 60 Gs. The set 2 Gold version has 70 Gs. The Deluxe Copper version has 120 Gs. The Deluxe Gold version has 110 Gs. Its closed form is similar to Terrorcrest. ; Reference Cards * Ventus Effect: If your opponent plays an Ability Card, flip a coin. If heads, the Ability Card has no effect. * Subterra Effect: If your enemy's Gate Card bonus is 100 Gs more than yours then they get no bonus. Bakugan Dimensions *Special Ability: Divebomb. Light attack; move forward; mid and close. *Gold: Agility and Willpower (1 Time) *Silver: Strength and Agility (1 Time) *Copper Trivia *Airkor is the only Battle Gear with an AoE (Area of Effect). *The Airkor Zayin ability is like an atomic bomb explosion. *Airkor, along with Razoid and Battle Turbine, were the only 3 Twelve Orders Battle Gear that did not show anything higher than a Level 1 Battle Gear Ability. *AirKor looks similar to Vibrava's wings (Pokemon). *AirKor is one of the few Battle Gear that has not had ability effects revealed. *Its bottom wings look like Dreadeon's shoulder spikes. Gallery Anime Airkor_closed.png|AirKor in Gear Form DharakAirkor.jpg|Dharak combined with Airkor Airkorcollosus24.jpg|AirKor equipped with Dharak Colossus Dharak and Airkor.jpg|Darhark and Airkor about to use Thunder Probe Dharak1.PNG|Dharak and AirKoor appearing in Fabia's Message, being watched by Professor Clay dharax.jpg|AirKor on Dharak using AirKor Zayin in Fabia's Message, being watched by Professor Clay Airkor Sayin.jpg|AirKor using AirKor Zayin Screen shot 2010-10-05 at 2.08.00 AM.png|AirKor on Dharak Dharakairkorx.jpg|Dharak equipped with AirKor in Bakugan Form Game File:Ac695e4e.jpg|Packaged AirKor File:IMG 3964.jpg|Prototype Gold Airkor File:Silver_AirKor.jpg|Silver AirKor arkr.jpg|AirKor's Reference Card File:0218001155.jpg|Airkor combined with Dharak File:Dharak-weapon-pack.jpg|Gold Airkor combined with Darkus Dharak HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (65).JPG Takara0 0-img600x399-1274592409nopt0v78968.jpg|Haos Phantom Dharak equipped with AirKor File:DeluxeAirKor.png|Deluxe Silver AirKor Picture 145.png|Deluxe Gold AirKor File:DeluxeAirKor1.png|Deluxe Copper AirKor HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (63).JPG|Closed Deluxe Copper AirKor IMGP0191.JPG|Gold AirKor on Ventus Strikeflier (Front) IMGP0192.JPG|Gold AirKor on Ventus Strikeflier (Side) IMGP0193.JPG|Gold AirKor on Ventus Strikeflier (Front) (ver.2) IMGP0194.JPG|Gold AirKor on Ventus Strikeflier (Side) (ver.2) IMGP0197.JPG|Gold AirKor on Pyrus Krakix (Front) IMGP0198.JPG|Gold AirKor on Pyrus Krakix (Side) IMGP0200.JPG|Gold AirKor on Haos Aranaut IMGP0201.JPG|Gold AirKor on Haos Aranaut KeithStrife_Barodius.jpg|Darkus Dharak with Gold AirKor Bakuan Dimensions Airkor.png Silver Airkor Closed.png Gold Airkor Closed.png Copper Airkor Closed.png Copper_Airkor.png Gold_Airkor.png Silver_Airkor.png Divebomb.jpg Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Gundalian Bakugan Category:Battle Gear Category:Weapons Category:Season 2 Bakugan